


His Name Is...

by FallOutFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFandoms/pseuds/FallOutFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?<br/>A brief overview of Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Kylo is my bae, for real. I know, I know, I know what he did, but I can't help but love his character.  
> This, is not a happy drabble.

His name is Ben Solo, and he has just been born to a loving father and mother. His father denies that any tears were shed. His mother simply laughs.

His name is Ben Solo, and he was lifting a small ball into the air without touching it. His mother was first to notice. She gave a small gasp, and called out for names he can't understand. 

His name is Ben Solo, and he is training with his uncle Luke. A smooth rock was floating in the air in front of him, delicately setting itself down onto the small tower of stones that was already forming. 

His name is Ben Solo, and Snoke was teaching him what his powers can truly be. His uncle had been holding him back. His parents meant nothing. 

His name is Kylo Ren, and he has built his lightsaber. He activates it for the first time, the blade filling his room with a dull red glow. His cross-shotos promise him protection. Snoke promises him power. He promises his grandfather that he will finish what he had started. 

His name is Kylo Ren, and he hides his face behind a mask. He wears it to strike fear, a dark omage to his grandfather before him. 

His name is Kylo Ren, and he is staring at Han Solo. He looks the age withered face over, taking it in. He feels the Light.  
And he activates his saber.

His name is Ben Solo, and he watches his father's corpse fall from the bridge. The last touch of his hand is still lingering on his cheek. 

His name is Kylo Ren, and he fights the two people who dared to defy him. 

His name is Kylo Ren, and he feels the burn across his face. He feels the ground ripple beneath him, and he feels it splitting open, separating him from the girl. Rey. 

 

His name is Ben Solo, and he is laying in the snow, still bleeding, still in pain, and still alive.

His name is Ben Solo, and he regrets it all.


End file.
